User talk:Allirea
Twitter Template Didn't you set the Twitter template up so that typing "mlp_blah" automagically turned it into ? Because I don't think it's working, if you did. Also, I note you've got a lot of rather redundant stuff on this Talk page :V --Bigmcintosh 04:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :No, there's no shorthand for the Twitter template. And, what do you mean by "redundant stuff"? --Allirea 15:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::For example, like five different "Hey can you help me"s from Roy G Bow. --Bigmcintosh 15:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Twitterponies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Allirea page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mlp rainbow (Talk) 18:54, July 11, 2011 I did! :D Still working on Nursey's profile. :3 Nurse Redheart 23:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure who has admin rights to this Wiki, but I'd like to have a hoof in expanding AJ's Wiki page here if I may. TP Applejack 02:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Need to ask..... Accordingly, my char is show-derived. And I need to ask whether it is possible to remove pages in the wiki. Thanks for reading. Waiting for your reply. And uh, I'm kinda new to this talk page. Can you explain how does it work?Roygbow 15:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to say thank you for helping with my wiki page. Also, how do you turn off Rich text formatting? Solflare 13:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Contacts Hi, who should I contact about new characters and auditioning characters? Also, how do you add the contents menu to the character's pages? Thanks. Cherry 18:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for your help and advise. Also, sorry about the name change, I didn't actually know it made any difference. My appoligies, especially if it caused problems.. :( Mlp cherry 00:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) About character pages Hi! I have a couple questions. Firstly, can the "Relationships" section of a character's page include general, non-romantic relationships as well? Secondly, should character pages have a section on character-related items that are worth mentioning, but not important enough to merit their own pages? Thanks.Dirty Rocklander 06:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops, sorry. I didn't see before I sent my last message. Feel free to ignore it.Dirty Rocklander 07:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, the Relationships section of a character page is a good place for non-romantic relationships, but friendships don't really belong there since we're all friends, really. I'll update the Help file to clarify this. As for the items you were talking about, what did you have in mind? We don't want to be Wikipedia, so having articles about everyday stuff like shovels is probably a little silly, but for technology items that are relevant and unique to the RP (ie, anything that actually needs a description), they can have their own separate pages. For anything else, an external link for reference material is fine. --Allirea 08:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the help. The items I had in mind were things like Dirty's imitation Element of Harmony necklace, although they could probably go in the Description section instead. As for relationships, it's a good idea to exclude ordinary friendships to avoid bogging people down with a lot of useless information, but unusual and interesting friendships could be worth mentioning.Dirty Rocklander 16:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, we really need to keep the Relationships section just for actual relationships (boyfriend/girlfriend, husband/wife, family members), it'd get too unruly otherwise. If you really need to include friendship info, it can go in the Description/Personality or History/Background sections. As for the necklace, the only real concern would be creating confusion, since there will never, ever be more Elements of Harmony, nor will they ever be wielded by other ponies, and someone in Ponyville with a fake EoH necklace could cause confusion in that regard. But, if you really need to include it, you can do it by linking to the Elements of Harmony article, just be careful with the wording. --Allirea 18:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) All right. Thanks. I've got one more question, though: Do you have any recommendations for writing descriptions that infoboxes don't render redundant?Dirty Rocklander 19:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Help I need help fixing my ponies page. it's under 'Q' in the OC's category :Dirty and I took care of the basics, but the actual content is for you to fill out. What there anything specific you needed help with? :-) --Allirea 22:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much.... Just wanted to know how to remove a page if it is done by accident, is all. Thanks for telling me. PS: I hope I get to be on the Player list soon. :) Roygbow 15:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Need help starting page.... Since you're good with wiki pages, I would like to ask for your advice in how to make my character's page. Please help, because I have no idea how to make it appeal to a reader's eyes. Roygbow 22:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Regarding a wiki page Would you help me remove the weather institute page? Roygbow 22:19, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Help editting I've already made my page, and I was wondering if you could edit it for me? Thanks. Roy G. Bow Roygbow 06:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for editing my page earlier. I appreciate it. :-) --Roygbow 07:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome, but we'll do more with it later, I just needed to get it categorized correctly. Also, while I definitely appreciate you contributing to other pages, and you're welcome to do so, please make sure your grammatical corrections are actually corrections. I reverted your edit on Allirea because all the changes you made were grammatically incorrect, the original text was correct. --Allirea 08:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, I was thinking, could you help me to edit my page or give some idea? Thank you :D :I'll see what I can do, sure. --Allirea 08:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) How about a trivia section in your wiki page? Just an opinion of mine. :-) Ideas How about a trivia section in your wiki page? Just an opinion of mine. :-) --Roygbow 21:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I usually prefer to avoid those, partly out of experiences on another wiki I moderate where they're discouraged, but if I think of anything to include there, I'll include it. --Allirea 23:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Oh, okay.--Roygbow 15:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : : Cheerilee Big reference picture is big! I was trying to model it after the links for the Pool page, but it didn't work out that way. What did I do wrong? :) :Apparently, in the absence of link tags, it tried to turn it into an embedded image. It needed wiki-syntax for a link to work properly (surrounded with []) :-) --Allirea 16:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi there! I arrived here as I discovered the RP accounts on Twitter. I've been around a good number of wikis and I have did some great job to some of them, particularly my home wiki PnF Fanon. I'm here to say hello because I'm pretty sure that you're on of the crats and should be the founder. Anyways, if you need some help in organizing the wiki, I wouldn't bother lending a helping hoof! :) So What? Your Pony Is Fake Too. Twitter Template reversion of edit 10233 You claim that there is a reason that the image and the text are separate links with an unclickable gap between them. Why is this?~Digit Shine* 04:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Mostly because having one link spanning the image, the text, and the space in between is improper HTML, and looks sloppy and unprofessional. Ideally, the image would have some padding built-in instead of a space, but custom CSS is difficult on a Wikia-hosted site. Additionally, the extra text you added is unnecessary, because this template should absolutely never be left blank, and thus any attributes should not be optional. --Allirea 10:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I assume from this that you aren't an experienced wiki programmer. Therefore, I must share my knowledge and experience. Firstly, I've been editing and moderating wikis for several years (upwards of 5, but I don't keep precise track), and I think this gives me unique perspectives in how to edit and make them. The reason I did that is mainly for the benefit of the average user. When they hover their cursor over an image on a wiki, if the cursor changes to a pointer and the image does not change, that indicates that clicking it will take you to the image's information page (in this case, File:twitter-profile.gif). If it directs you somewhere else, it should underline itself or do some other such uncommon action when clicked. In the same manner (and this is general proper HMTL, not just wiki), if you have several elements that always link to the same place, such as this image/text combination, hovering over one will cause all to be underlined, indicating that the result of clicking any of them is exactly the same as it is for any other. If you want an easily seen real-world example, I point to any given twitter tweet, where hovering over the user icon or @username also underlines the user's full name. On your comment about having the image be padded, this is how that is accomplished for ALL instances of the template: . On the extra text, I agree that it may seem to be unnecessary, as the template isn't INTENDED to be used without setting the } variable, but a newbie might do just that, and seeing " }" where they wanted, perhaps, a twitter link instead would be confusing to them. I put that there to indicate that the purpose of the template is to link to a Twitter profile. If you want, adding documentation to your template would help people understand it. Overall, I feel like you've reverted my edits because I changed your "baby". I hope this isn't the case, but if it is, please remember that this is a public wiki, and anyone's edits can be as valueable as anyone else's. I would have appreciated it more if you'd come to me asking why I changed the template instead of immediately reverting it. ~Digit Shine* 17:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Revision 10563 I'd like you to know that it's very impolite to engage in a conversation about whether a page should be one way and then change it to your way in the middle of the conversation without giving a reason. Would you please explain this revision? ~ Digit Shine* 00:29, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hey guys. As far as I understand, a previous edit on the template caused for a line break to be entered when the template was used in line with other text, which made text around it look generally sloppy. This was edited by another user to remove the line break, and then again by Allirea to make the text cleaner still. There was no silent edit going on here. It works fine as it is right now, please stop editing it unless something breaks. Mlp rainbow 01:23, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm talking about how she continues to revert the edits originally discussed in this section of her talk page: In both 10246 and 10563, she reverted my contributions without giving a reason as to why. Instead of just editing it back, I'm trying to find out why she insists that the original version of the template is better than my revision.~ Digit Shine* 05:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Added a new page and don't know what category to put it in I started work with the Earth ponies page to help newer players to the RP and I have no idea which category to put it in. Any suggestions? Sandstone MLP 02:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Good question! I'd say put it under Characters for now, we can put pages like that elsewhere later if we have to. --Allirea 06:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Explaining the situation on Miracle The reason why I blanked Miracle and had the page marked for deletion is because I requested deactivation on that account on Twitter. I also had no plans on continuing on with that character due to lack of interest on my part to continue on roleplaying as her. Just clearing things up with you. :) Sandstone MLP 00:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well, in the interest of archiving the RP's history, it's preferable to keep character pages (and related pages) intact unless there's some major reason to kill the page. It's nice to see which characters we used to have, ya know? Obviously, it's your character, so if you really want it deleted, we can do that, but personally, I think the page should remain. :If you do still want it deleted, please don't blank the page first, it messes up the page history if the page ever needs to be undeleted. --Allirea 00:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I'll keep it as is. Sandstone MLP 01:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) From Mlp sonic Wow, you do a LOT of editing on this wiki. AND you're good at it! TWICE THE AWESOMENESS! Derpy Hooves 04:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Heh, well, I really like wikis, and when Rainbow first set this up, I did most of the initial organizational stuff (creating templates, setting up categories, tons of content pages). So, Rainbow made me a wiki admin, and here I am! --Allirea 05:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) From Brony Hi, I was wonder if you are intrested in changing the favicon or the tab icon. I have a image if you are inrested in changing it. Thanks for the time. You know it #Brony 17:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure we can change the favicon, but feel free to send me whatever you've got. My assorted contact info is here: http://www.softpaw.eu/contact.php --Allirea 18:38, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Here is a helpful is helpful page on how to but I'll also post how here: To upload the favicon, go to Admin Dashboard — click on Theme Designer -> Wordmark -> Favicon. In the favicon section you can upload the .ico file and wikia will do the rest for you! :The file will be in .ico format and not be viewable, I will also post a exmaple of it on this wikia for review. You know it #Brony 23:30, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::That image is way too detailed to be a favicon, those are only seen at 15x15px. --Allirea 22:42, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll keep on working on getting it working. You know it #Brony 01:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) From Kululu Soucho I have no idea how i get to a Talk Page. I am sorry. ;_; I really want those badges. :L :Spamming the wiki doesn't get you badges, it aggravates the admins, and if you keep it up, your temporary ban will become permanent. --Allirea 22:42, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Adopt I was wondering if I can adopt one of the inactive colts. Big Red Sky 23:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Big Red Sky Daisy Floral drama There's some drama going on the talk page of Daisy Floral's page over a misunderstanding. Could you see if you or Spike fix it? Thanks. 03:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC)